


Silence By The Flower Field

by MyGenderIsMalt37



Series: Silence (What A Beautiful Sound) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bees, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff and ???, Gen, No beta we die like jschlatt, TommyInnit is a perfectionist, Tubbo is Trying His Best, flower fields, laying in grass, you all know what that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGenderIsMalt37/pseuds/MyGenderIsMalt37
Summary: The second part of the Silence series. All are interconnected but can be read separately. (I recommend reading in order though)~•~•~•~Tubbo loved the flower field, especially when he had his bees and his favorite person with him.Or; Tubbo likes to make flowery gifts for Tommy. Tommy likes things to be done properly.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Silence (What A Beautiful Sound) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049618
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Silence By The Flower Field

**Author's Note:**

> You are all probably going to hate me by the end of this
> 
> Tw: hinting towards suicide

Tubbo sat in the middle of a large field filled with flowers.

Bees buzzed happily around him as they went from flower to flower. He smiled as he watched them.

Tommy laid down to his side on the soft grass as he watched the little bee boy hum happily right along with the bees. The blonde watched his friend pick a couple of brightly colored flowers from the ground nearby.

He asked the brunette what he was doing only to be told he would have to wait.

Tubbo looked at Tommy as he shrugged lazily, a small smile formed on the boy’s face as he went to work trying to complete his little gift.

They stayed like that for a while, Tubbo working hard to weave together some flowers and Tommy staring silently at the sky above them.

They felt as a cool breeze brushed against their faces and breathed in the fresh spring air.

Tubbo let a wide grin spread across his face as he turned towards Tommy, his eyes gaining an excited glint.

Tommy sat up and looked at his friend’s flowery surprise.

It was messy and was obviously rushed but the meaning behind it warmed his heart. (Not that he would let Tubbo know that)

He smiled pridefully at his friend, he would teach the older boy how to make one of these the _right_ way.

\-------------

After many hours and many failed attempts, Tubbo finally made what Tommy called a “near Tommy level” flower crown.

He even made a matching one for Tommy!

Both boys returned home feeling exhausted but gleeful.

The day turned out to be a lot of fun.

~•~•~•~

A brown haired boy with tinted wings cried in the arms of his best friend as they sat in their little flower field in the sky, hugging each other tightly.

Down below, a broken ghost screamed in horror as he looked up at the forever still boy who wore a red cloth around his wrist and a colorful flower crown on his head.

**Author's Note:**

> :))


End file.
